The Unidentified Ace
by sweetblackpearl
Summary: Dalam semalam, dunia gadis berumur tujuh belas tahun itu seakan jungkir balik dan semuanya terasa tidak masuk akal. Dirinya yang awalnya hidup normal seperti ditampar oleh kenyataan yang pahit dan mengejutkan. Kazuha Toyama menyadari bahwa ia adalah kartu As bagi Organisasi Hitam.
1. Introduction from Author

HALO PARA READERS AKU KEMBALI LAGI DENGAN FANFIC TERBARUKU. SEBELUMNYA AKU MINTA MAAF BANGET BELUM BISA UPDATE UNTUK FANFIC KU YANG LAINNYA KARENA AKU MASIH BERUSAHA CARI IDE YANG PAS UNTUK PLOT CERITANYA. DAN AKU LAGI DAPAT IDE UNTUK FANFIC INI.

SEBENARNYA UNTUK PERTAMA KALINYA AKU MENCHALLENGE DIRI AKU UNTUK BIKIN FANFIC GENRE SEPERTI INI. **AKU MASIH KURANG FAMILIAR WALAUPUN AKU CUKUP MENIKMATI FILM ACTION DAN ADVENTURE JUGA.**

**KARAKTER ANDALANKU, KAZUHA TOYAMA (KALAU KAMU LIAT COMPLICATED LIFE SAMA LOVE REPLAY KAMU PASTI TAHU AKU SUKA BANGET KARAKTER KAZUHA. HANYA SAJA DI SINI AKU MENGGUNAKANNYA SEBAGAI SALAH SATU KUNCI YANG BERHUBUNGAN DENGAN ORGANISASI HITAM.** SEBENARNYA AKU PRIBADI UNTUK GA IKUTIN MANGA DETECTIVE CONAN JADI ADA BEBERAPA UNSUR CERITA YANG LAHIR DARI KARANGAN AKU.

TAPI IDE MENGAITKAN KAZUHA DAN ORGANISASI HITAM SENDIRI UDAH LAMA BANGET, HANYA SAJA KEMARIN PAS AKU BACA WATTPAD CONAN, AKU NEMU ADA YANG BIKIN FANFIC LAMA DENGAN IDE YANG MIRIP DENGAN IDE AKU. **AKU BERHARAP SI SEMOGA CERITANYA BAKAL BEDA DAN TIDAK TERKESAN MENJIPLAK X_X.**

UNTUK FANFIC INI, AKU BENAR-BENAR **BUTUH KRITIK DAN SARAN KALIAN YANG MEMBANGUN DAN MENINGKATKAN KUALITAS FANFIC AKU. **JADI JANGAN RAGU-RAGU YA BUAT KOMEN TENTANG APAPUN SELAMA GA DI LUAR KONTEKS AJA SI 😊.

.

.

OKE DEH SELAMAT MEMBACA!


	2. Chapter 1

"_Apa yang mereka inginkan dariku?"_

"_Mereka… ingin kau hidup untuk mereka sepenuhnya…"_

"_Apa? Tidak… aku tidak mau, aku tidak mau menjadi bagian dari mereka, mereka menakutkan…"_

"_Tenang, akan kupastikan kau tidak akan bertemu dengan mereka lagi, karena…. Aku tahu apa yang terbaik untukmu…"_

_Toyama…._

_Toyama…_

"Kazuha Toyama!" seketika Kazuha membuka matanya dengan lebar dan mengangkat kepalanya dengan cepat karena namanya dipanggil dengan lantang. Ia menyadari dirinya sedari tadi tertidur di kelas saat ada pelajaran, dan sialnya, kini guru yang mengajar adalah Ibu Minami, guru killer yang terkenal di sekolahnya.

"Eh… Eh iya, bu…" Kazuha dengan panik berusaha melihat sekitar untuk mengetahui situasinya, ia melihat ke papan tulis, lalu, "Iya bu, soal mana yang saya harus kerjakan?"

"Iya, Toyama, kerjakan ya soalnya, tapi di luar…" ujar guru killer itu sambil menunjuk ke pintu kelas, "Sana cuci muka, malah tidur di kelas!" seisi kelas berusaha menahan ketawanya bercampur kasihan, termasuk Heiji yang ingin rasanya mengejek Kazuha sehabis pulang. Kazuha berdiri dengan malu lalu ke luar kelas untuk berdiri. 'Ah… bisa-bisanya dia tidur di waktu yang tidak seharusnya…' pikirnya.

Namun ia memikirkan tentang mimpinya tadi. Entah mengapa mimpinya terasa begitu nyata. Ia berusaha memikirkan, namun apa daya itu hanya mimpi yang tidak penting, menurutnya…

.

.

"Hei Kazuha! Eh, bukan, Tukang Tidur, bagaimana, apa tidurmu nyenyak tadi?" ujar Heiji sambil tertawa. Kazuha dengan kesal mau mengangkat tangannya untuk memukul Heiji. Kini mereka berjalan ke pintu gerbang sekolah karena sudah jam pulang.

"Diam kau Ahou! Tadi itu memalukan tau…" Kazuha dengan muka padamnya berusaha melontarkan kekesalannya pada diri sendiri, "Bodoh sekali diriku, bagaimana bisa aku selalu tidur larut malam padahal besok paginya aku pergi ke sekolah…"

"Memangnya kau tidur jam berapa?" tanya Heiji dengan tawa yang mereda.

"Hmmm… jam 3?"

Heiji membelalakan matanya, "Apa? Jam segitu? Apa yang kau lakukan Ahou sampai jam segitu tidak tidur-tidur, kau keasyikan main game ya?"

"Eh?" Kazuha mendadak diam. Ia berusaha mengingat apa yang membuatnya begadang dari beberapa hari yang lalu. Namun sepertinya ia tidak bisa menceritakannya pada Heiji, sehingga ia memilih untuk diam. "Ya… semacam itu? Ya pokoknya aku tidak tahu ah,"

Heiji dengan berusaha menahan ketawanya pun akhirnya mengganti topik, "Eh iya, hari Sabtu besok aku ada rencana untuk pergi bertemu dengan Conan,"

"Conan? Lagi?" tanya Kazuha bingung. Heiji sepertinya benar-benar tidak bisa menjauh dari anak laki-laki yang tinggal di rumah Ran itu.

"Iya," ujar Heiji mengangguk, "Kau juga tidak sabar kan ingin bertemu dengan Ran-neechan?"

"Ya… ya sudah, aku ikut saja…" Kazuha hanya pasrah dan mengikuti rencana Heiji. Walaupun sebenarnya dia sering tidak mengerti kenapa Heiji dan Conan itu seperti rival namun cocok dalam menganalisa kasus yang mereka temukan. Apalagi Conan Edogawa itu masih tujuh tahun, untuk kemampuan deduksi sehebat itu agak konyol dan mustahil. Tapi Kazuha mengurungkan niat dirinya untuk bertanya tentang itu pada Heiji. Dan salah satu pertanyaannya adalah, apakah Conan itu adalah Shinichi?

Kazuha dengan cepat menepis pemikiran itu. Astaga, ini bukan negeri dongeng ataupun cerita fiksi seperti film atau drama yang sering ia tonton di televisi.

Sembari mereka berjalan di tepi lapangan baseball, tiba-tiba ada suara ramai yang berteriak seakan memanggil. Kazuha yang tadinya sedang berada dalam lamunan, mendadak menangkap apa yang dimaksudkan orang-orang yang berteriak, ketika bola baseball terlempar menuju ke arah anak-anak SMP yang berjalan di depannya dan mereka tidak mendengar.

Heiji yang melihat hal itu berusaha memanggil anak-anak itu, "Hei, kalian—"

Namun tiba-tiba ia melihat Kazuha berlari kencang dan menangkap bola yang kecepatannya tinggi, dan dengan mudahnya Ia tangkap dengan tangannya. Anak SMP yang kaget dengan Kazuha yang tiba-tiba menghadangnya hanya bisa terbelalak kaget karena Ia yakin tangkapan Kazuha itu sangat akurat, seakan seniornya itu tahu sampai mana bola itu mendarat.

Heiji berlari ke arah Kazuha, "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Ya," Kazuha melemparkan bolanya ke tanah, lalu menepuk-nepukkan tangan untuk membersihkan tangannya.

Sang pelempar tersebut mendatangi Kazuha, dan berkata dengan nada yang kesal kepada anak SMP yang hampir menjadi korban, "Daritadi kami sudah memanggil kalian untuk minggir, kenapa tidak merespon?"

Anak-anak SMP hanya menundukkan kepalanya, namun tiba-tiba Kazuha berdiri menghadap pemain baseball, "Hei, jadi itu caramu untuk meminta maaf?" tanya Kazuha tajam.

Seketika, orang di sekitarnya, termasuk Heiji, merasakan aura dingin dari Kazuha. Mereka kaget karena mereka tahu Kazuha sang atlet aikido ini punya kepribadian yang ceria dan hangat. Bahkan ketika Kazuha marah pun, ia tetap tidak terlihat menakutkan. Namun Heiji kaget dengan perubahan Kazuha, ini seperti… aura seseorang yang harus dihindari.

"Eh?" pemain baseball itu terkejut dan seperti ketakutan, "Ya… tapi aku hanya ingin mengingatkan mereka—"

"Setidaknya…" Kazuha meletakkan tangannya pada pundak pemain baseball itu, "Kau harus sadar kau berada di posisi dimana seharusnya kau yang disalahkan…"

Pemain baseball merinding melihat Kazuha begitu mengintimidasi dirinya, langsung dengan cepat meminta maaf, lalu pergi.

Anak SMP itu berterima kasih pada Kazuha, namun Kazuha hanya tersenyum kecil dan meninggalkan mereka yang terkagum-kagum akan sikap heroik nya tadi. Heiji mengikuti teman kecilnya dari belakang, ia melihat Kazuha yang tadi, tidak seperti Kazuha yang biasa ia kenal.

.

.

Hari Sabtu pun tiba. Heiji dan Kazuha pun sampai di stasiun, dan naik kendaraan umum untuk sampai pada kantor Detektif Kogoro, bertemu dengan Kogoro, Ran dan Conan. Ran dengan ceria memeluk Kazuha, sedangkan Heiji dan Conan langsung menyapa dan berbincang akrab.

"Aku senang akhirnya kalian bisa datang ke sini lagi," ujar Ran dengan ramah.

"Ya tentu saja, Heiji pun juga dari kemarin tidak sabar untuk datang bertemu dengan kalian, khususnya Edogawa-kun!" ujar Kazuha membalas.

"Wah, Hattori-kun, Conan itu sudah seperti adikmu saja, aku iri…" ujar Ran dengan ceria sambil memandang Heiji dan Conan bergantian.

"Tenang saja Ran-neechan, aku tidak akan merebut Ku… Conan darimu," ujar Heiji sambil dengan sengaja memeluk Conan erat, sedangkan Conan kelabakan dengan tingkah Heiji dan menatapnya dengan kesal, "Hei, baka… lepaskan aku…" bisik Conan.

"Mumpung ini siang hari, dan Ran tidak masak, bagaimana kalau kita makan siang bersama?" ujar Kogoro mengusulkan pada anak-anak di depannya ini. Menurut dia, tidak sopan ada tamu datang tanpa diberi makan.

"Ide yang bagus ayah, bagaimana Hattori? Kazuha-chan? Kalian ingin makan siang?" tanya Ran.

"Boleh-boleh saja…" ujar Heiji mengangguk. Kazuha yang berada di sebelahnya juga tersenyum lebar pada Ran tanda menyetujuinya.

.

.

Mereka pun makan siang di Kafe Poirot. Kafe yang sudah biasa didatangi oleh mereka saat ada pertemuan apapun, sehingga lidah mereka sudah cocok untuk makanan di restoran itu. Bagi Heiji dan Kazuha, mereka baru pertama kali datang ke situ, jadi mereka hanya mengikuti saja.

"Apa yang enak disini Ran?" tanya Kazuha sembari melihat menu di samping Ran.

"Hmmm… menurutku semuanya sih enak, kau bisa pilih apa saja," ujar Ran.

"Bagi Kazuha sih semuanya enak, dia itu hobi makan…" ujar Heiji memulai ejekan pada Kazuha. Dia memang suka sekali melontarkan kata-kata ejekan pada Kazuha karena melihat reaksi Kazuha yang marah-marah itu seperti angin segar untuknya.

"Jangan berulah Ahou…" ujar Kazuha dengan nada ketus, lalu kembali melihat menu, "Hmmm… kalau begitu aku pilih chicken steak saja, kalau kau Ran?"

"Kalau begitu aku juga sama…" ujar Ran, dan tak lama, Tooru Amuro yang bekerja sebagai pelayan yang sedari tadi sibuk melayani pun mendatangi meja mereka.

Amuro melirik ke arah Kogoro, Ran dan Conan, lalu menyapa dengan ramah, "Wah ternyata kalian di sini, maaf sedari tadi aku tidak bisa menyapa karena restorannya begitu ramai…"

"Halo Amuro-niichan!" sapa Conan dengan suara anak-anaknya, begitu juga Ran dan Kogoro menyapa lelaki berkulit hitam itu. Heiji memandangnya bingung, begitupun Kazuha.

"Eh iya," Ran yang sadar dengan kedua teman dari Osakanya ini pun memperkenalkan pada Amuro. "Kenalkan Amuro-kun, dia adalah teman dari Osaka, Heiji Hattori, dan Kazuha Toyama."

Amuro menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum melihat Heiji, dan beralih pada Kazuha. Namun tiba-tiba kedua mata mereka bertemu. Kazuha pun terpaku, senyum sapa pun lenyap. Ia seperti familiar dengan Amuro, namun ia tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa, karena dirinya tidak yakin akan hal itu, dan ia merasa bahwa ia seharusnya tidak mengenal orang itu, sehingga ia seperti merasa… takut melihat pria itu. Begitu juga Amuro, ia seperti teringat dengan wajah gadis berkuncir kuda itu. Ia merasa seperti dirinya kenal pada Kazuha itu.

Ketika dua-duanya bertatapan, yang lain bingung dengan reaksi mereka. Dengan buru-buru Kazuha memalingkan pandangannya, dan berpura-pura melihat menu lagi. Amuro pun juga tersadar dan tersenyum kecil. Akhirnya mereka menyebutkan pesanannya dan Amuro meninggalkan meja itu.

"Toyama-san, kau kenal Amuro?" tanya Kogoro yang penasaran dengan keheningan antara mereka berdua tadi.

"Apa?" Kazuha tidak mengedipkan matanya. Ia seperti gelisah akan sesuatu begitu melihat Amuro, sehingga yang lainnya memandang Kazuha dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya.

"Tadi sepertinya kalian mengenal satu sama lain, kalian bertatapan sangat lama…" ujar Ran yang ikut bertanya-tanya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Kazuha berusaha tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Iya, kalian itu bertatapan, seperti…. Kalian jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.." ujar Ran yang mukanya memerah dan berusaha menggoda Kazuha, namun itu yang ia lihat. Conan melebarkan matanya. Heiji juga terkaget mendengarnya, dan ia merasa telinganya dan dadanya panas mendengarnya.

"Eh?! Tidak… Ran-chan, tidak seperti itu. Tadi aku hanya kaget saja, muka dia seperti orang asing…" ujar Kazuha berusaha mengada-ngada, daripada dibilang jatuh cinta, ia malah merasa tertekan.

"Oh.. iya, Kazuha-neechan, dia memang bukan asli orang Jepang.." Conan memberitahu Kazuha, dan Kazuha hanya mengangguk dan berusaha berbincang dengan Ran.

Setelah pembahasan mengenai kejadian aneh itu berakhir, Heiji memundurkan punggungnya, lalu berbicara pelan pada Conan yang duduk di sebelahnya, "Tooru Amuro… itu… orang yang kau curigai sebagai… organisasi itu?"

Conan mengangguk pelan dan berbisik, "Iya, aku sendiri tidak bisa memastikannya, namun menurut Haibara, auranya sama seperti yang ia biasa rasakan dari Organisasi Hitam…"

"Berarti bukannya kau dan yang lainnya harus menjaga jarak?" tanya Heiji.

"Iya seharusnya, tapi sejauh ini aku, Haibara dan anggota FBI yang mengawasinya tidak menemukan tanda apapun kalau ia adalah salah satu anggota Organisasi Hitam, dan kami juga tidak bisa mengintainya terus karena tidak akan membuat nyaman orang sekitar…" ujar Conan.

Heiji mengangguk paham, namun mengingat sesuatu ketika mendengar kata aura. Aura Kazuha yang ia rasakan saat pulang sekolah.

"Kudo,"

"Hmm?"

"Aura yang kakak kecil (Haibara maksudnya) rasakan itu memang jarang dimiliki oleh sembarang orang?" tanya Heiji penasaran.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Conan bingung.

"Aura yang gelap dan mengintimidasi itu, apakah hanya dimiliki oleh Organisasi Hitam itu, atau… tiba-tiba orang biasa bisa memilikinya?" tanya Heiji dengan lebih jelas.

"He? Kalau ada orang yang seperti itu, berarti mereka memiliki sifat yang tidak biasa seperti organisasi itu juga… lagipula aura manusia itu kan tidak bisa sembarangan muncul tanpa ada pembawaan dan tindakan yang mendukung…"

Heiji mengangguk pelan. Ia seperti masih tidak mengerti, tapi sedikit mengutuki dirinya yang bertanya dengan bodoh seperti itu. Mungkin waktu itu Kazuha benar-benar marah dan ia baru pertama kali melihatnya.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" tanya Conan yang tidak mengerti dengan maksud Heiji.

"Hmmm… Aku tidak yakin tapi sepertinya aku pernah merasakan itu…" ujar Heiji pelan dan berhati-hati.

"Hah? Dimana? Siapa?"

"Hmm… itu…" Heiji sedikit melirik pada Kazuha yang kini sedang tersenyum lebar bercanda dengan Ran dan Kogoro yang suka menimpali. Namun tak lama, Amuro datang membawa makanan yang mereka pesan, sehingga keduanya berhenti berbicara dan bersikap biasa.

"Terima kasih Amuro-niichan untuk makanannya," Conan kembali ke gaya anak-anaknya dan tersenyum ceria.

"Iya, selamat menikmati ya, Hattori-kun dan… Toyama-san…" ujar Amuro dengan sikap yang sulit dimengerti, lalu ia berbalik. Kazuha yang mendengar namanya disebut seakan merinding. Ia seperti merasakan orang itu pernah memanggilnya… di masa lalu… namun ia tidak ingat. Kazuha berusaha untuk tidak membuat yang lainnya tidak curiga lagi langsung menyantap makanannya, walaupun sedari tadi dirinya tidak fokus dan berusaha mengingat tentang Amuro.

Sementara itu, Amuro kembali ke ruang staffnya dan mengambil ponselnya, dia mengetik sebuah nama dan menelepon seseorang.

Tak lama teleponnya diangkat.

"Hi Bourbon, tumben sekali kau meneleponku siang hari," ujar suara wanita dari ujung telepon.

"Kurasa aku bertemu dengan seseorang," ujar Amuro.

"Siapa?"

"Anak dari wanita itu. Soju,"

"…"

"Halo?"

"Jadi kau sudah bertemu dengannya?" tanya orang yang dibalik telepon itu lagi.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Amuro tidak mengerti. "Ya, aku bertemu dengannya, dan dia sekarang bersama Mouri, kurasa mereka saling mengenal dengan baik,"

"Sudah sejak lama aku tidak memikirkannya, aku tahu anak itu sudah bertumbuh dengan cepat… dan aku juga tahu anak itu memang dekat dengan Detektif Mouri dan orang di sekitarnya…"

"Jadi? Apa kau akan mengatakannya pada bos?" tanya Amuro.

"Entahlah, kalau aku memberitahu bos, mungkin bos akan menyuruh aku menjemput anak itu karena dia sayang sekali pada anak itu…" orang yang berada di telpon itu pun seperti memiliki ide.

"Kurasa… sebentar lagi aku harus berangkat ke Osaka…" nada misterius dan penuh teka teki terucap dari suara di telepon itu.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Vermouth?"

.

.

Akhirnya, Kogoro, Ran, Conan beserta Heiji dan Kazuha pergi dari restoran. Mereka pergi jalan-jalan di sekitar Beika. Kogoro kembali ke kantornya, serta Conan dan Heiji yang suka mempertajam kemampuan detektifnya memutuskan pergi ke kantor polisi Beika bertemu dengan Takagi. Sedangkan Ran dan Kazuha pergi mengelilingi kota. Kali ini mereka pergi ke toko aksesoris karena mereka memang tertarik dengan benda seperti itu.

"Lihat ini Kazuha-chan!" ujar Ran sambil memperlihatkan gelang manik-manik.

"Wah, lucu sekali!" ujar Kazuha ikut mengagumi barang yang dipegang oleh Ran.

"Sudah lama aku tidak jalan-jalan denganmu Kazuha-chan," ujar Ran, "Sonoko sekarang lebih sibuk berpacaran karena Makoto sedang ada di sini…"

"Ah begitu…" ujar Kazuha, "Kalau begitu, harusnya kau juga cari pacar biar tidak kesepian?"

"Eh? Pacar?" muka Ran sekejap menjadi merah karena Kazuha menggodanya.

"Atau kau masih setia dengan Shinichi Kudo yang tidak pernah ada kabarnya itu?"

"Setia… Aku bahkan tidak pacaran dengan Shinichi! Kau ini…" ujar Ran panik dan berusaha menenangkan dirinya, "Lalu, bagaimana dengan kau… dan Heiji?"

"Aih Ran-chan! Kenapa kau jadi mengalihkan topik?!" ujar Kazuha yang sekarang jadi malu juga. Mukanya memerah memikirkan bagaimana dirinya dan Heiji.

Dia menyukai teman kecilnya itu dari dulu, tapi entahlah, mungkin tidak akan terjadi. Hubungan antara Ran dan Shinichi yang seperti penuh janji, romantis berbeda dengan dirinya dengan Heiji yang tidak ada kemajuan. Pada dasarnya Heiji seolah-olah tidak memperlakukannya sebagai perempuan, mereka lebih cocok sebagai teman yang sering bertengkar.

"Entahlah Ran-chan, sepertinya aku harus menyerah…" ujar Kazuha dengan lesu.

"Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu Kazuha-chan?" tanya Ran khawatir dengan temannya yang berubah menjadi muram.

"Heiji tidak terlihat tertarik padaku. Sifat dia selalu seenaknya padaku, suka mengejek, aku tidak merasakan dia menyukaiku balik,"

"Apa kau serius?" tanya Ran memastikan. Sebenarnya ia tahu ada tipe laki-laki seperti Heiji, yang gengsi mengungkapkan rasa sukanya secara langsung, hanya saja ia mengurungkan niat untuk memberitahu Kazuha, karena itu bukan hal yang bisa ia lakukan.

"Huh… aku tidak tahu Ran-chan, aku harus bagaimana…" ujar Kazuha, "Mungkin aku harus mencari laki-laki lain yang lebih baik daripada Heiji,"

Ran berusaha berpikir keras, "Hmm… laki-laki lain…" dan ia mendapatkan ide, "Bagaimana kalau Tooru Amuro?!"

Kazuha melebarkan matanya, "Siapa?"

"Amuro, pelayan di Kafe Poirot, kau mau aku kenalkan padanya, menurutku dia cukup tampan…" ujar Ran membayangkan Amuro berkencan dengan Kazuha.

Namun bukannya Kazuha tersenyum malu, ia malah seperti disambar petir. Tidak. Jangan dia. Aku tidak tahu dia siapa, tapi… jangan dia…

"Jangan Ran-chan! Jangan pernah kau kenalkan aku dengannya!" ujar Kazuha sambil menggelengkan kepala dengan cepat.

"Eh? Kenapa?" tanya Ran heran, "Dia orang yang baik, Kazuha-chan," ujar Ran dengan sifat positifnya yang menganggap semua orang baik selama tidak melakukan hal kriminal.

"Tapi aku tidak mau dekat-dekat dengannya… Aku punya firasat buruk tentangnya…" ujar Kazuha sambil meletakkan barang yang daritadi ia pegang, lalu ia dan Ran berjalan ke kasir untuk membayar gelang manik-manik untuk Ran.

"Ah begitu…" ujar Ran, "Aneh, sepertinya aku pernah mendengar Conan mengatakannya…"

"Apa?"

"Hmmm… tidak Kazuha-chan," Ran menggelengkan kepala, ia tahu Conan penuh kecurigaan pada orang lain, makanya ia menepis pemikiran itu. Lalu ia membayar barangnya di kasir.

.

.

Akhirnya malam pun tiba. Kazuha dan Heiji kini sudah berada di stasiun dan berangkat pulang ke Osaka. Setibanya mereka, Kazuha pun sampai ke rumahnya, dan Gishiro sudah berada di rumah.

"Ayah sudah pulang daritadi?" tanya Kazuha sambil menaruh tas selempangnya.

"Iya, kau habis dari Tokyo ya?" tanya Gishiro.

"Hem, aku habis bertemu dengan Ran dan paman Mouri, dan juga Conan…" ujar Kazuha, "Ngomong-ngomong, apa ayah sudah makan? Karena aku sudah makan tadi di Tokyo sebelum pulang…"

"Sudah, ayah tadi sudah menghangatkan kari yang kau masak tadi pagi," ujar Gishiro, "Sudah sana mandi, lalu tidur, ini sudah cukup malam…"

"Baik, ayah…" ujar Kazuha. Ia pun beranjak ingin masuk ke kamar. Namun ia teringat dengan 'itu'. Barang yang membuat dirinya tidak bisa tidur berhari-hari karena memikirkannya.

"Ayah…"

"Apa?"

"Apa… ada yang ayah rahasiakan dariku tentang ibu?" tanya Kazuha pelan.

Gishiro melebarkan matanya, "Maksudnya?"

Kazuha berjalan sebentar ke kamarnya dan merogoh sesuatu, dan ia kembali mendatangi ayahnya sambil membawa sebuah buku kecil yang terlihat sudah usang. Gishiro mengernyitkan matanya dan tidak tahu karena ia tidak pernah melihatnya. Namun matanya melebar ketika ia melihat Kazuha mengeluarkan foto dari dalamnya.

Foto itu… foto istrinya, Keiko, bersama dengan wanita berambut pirang yang dipastikan bukan orang Jepang. Dan orang itu terkenal sekali. Di foto itu Keiko muda beserta wanita itu tersenyum dengan latar belakang bangunan seperti universitas tua bergaya Eropa. Gishiro tahu wanita itu. Tangannya menjadi gemetar seketika.

"Dan juga, ayah, ada tulisan di belakangnya…" Kazuha membalikkan foto itu dan terdapat tulisan dengan Bahasa Inggris, yaitu…

_Untuk Vermouth,_

_Aku harap suatu saat nanti kita terlahir kembali menjadi orang baik dan memiliki kehidupan yang normal…_

"Dimana kau menemukannya?" suara berat dan serius dari Gishiro terdengar aneh bagi Kazuha, sehingga ia menatap ayahnya yang sekarang memasang muka tegang.

"Eh? Oh… aku menemukannya di gudang saat aku membersihkan barang-barang di situ… Gudang sudah terlalu lama tidak dibersihkan, jadi aku ke situ. Awalnya aku merasa tidak pernah melihatnya, jadi aku membukanya, tapi aku tidak mengerti isinya karena banyak kode-kode rahasia atau kalimat aneh. Tapi karena aku yakin ini buku dan foto tentang ibu, akhirnya aku membawanya saja-"

"Siapa yang suruh kau ke gudang?!" tiba-tiba Gishiro membentak putrinya dengan nada suara yang tinggi.

"Eh? Ayah…" Kazuha terkaget dengan ayahnya yang sekarang menatapnya dengan emosi.

"Sudah ayah bilang, jangan pernah masuk ke dalam gudang itu!" Gishiro menggaruk kepalanya dengan kasar dan menghela napas dengan kencang, "Seharusnya aku membuang semua barang yang berkaitan dengan ibumu…"

"Apa? Apa maksudmu ayah? Kenapa ayah bilang begitu?" tanya Kazuha tidak mengerti. Hatinya sudah cukup perih mendengar ayahnya seakan tidak mau melihat apapun yang berhubungan dengan ibunya. Ia tahu sebelum ibunya meninggal, kedua orang tuanya sering bertengkar hebat, tapi ia tidak tahu kenapa. Ia tidak ingat. Makanya dengan barang yang ia temukan, setiap malam ia mencoba memecahkan teka teki dari buku itu sendiri, tapi ia tidak mengerti. Ia tidak bisa menanyakan pada Heiji, karena ia merasa Heiji malah akan menyembunyikan darinya. Ia tidak suka itu. Ia tidak suka dibohongi.

"Kazuha, ayah begini karena ada hal yang tidak bisa ayah ceritakan… tapi intinya… jangan pernah sekali-kali kau mencari tahu apapun tentang ibumu…" ujar Gishiro dengan tegas.

"Kenapa ayah? Kenapa aku tidak boleh tahu? Aku ini bukan anak kecil lagi… tapi sampai sekarang aku tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada ibu sebelum meninggal…" Kazuha mulai menitikkan air matanya. Ia ingin setidaknya ayahnya menceritakan sesuatu tentang ibunya, tapi ia seakan kehilangan memori itu dan membuatnya sangat frustasi.

"Ini semua demi kebaikanmu Kazuha! Ayah merahasiakannya demi melindungimu!" ujar Gishiro meyakinkan.

"Ayah tidak melindungiku! Ayah membuat aku terkurung seperti orang bodoh! Kenapa aku tidak boleh punya kenangan apapun tentang ibu?" ujar Kazuha dengan nada frustasi.

"Karena itu adalah permintaan terakhir ibumu sebelum ia meninggal…" ujar Gishiro yang mulai mengatakan pernyataan yang membuat Kazuha syok.

"Permintaan terakhir? Ayah bohong! Aku tahu ayah benci pada ibu! Ayah selalu berdebat dengan ibu! Tapi hanya itu saja yang aku ingat…"

"Kazuha…" ujar ayahnya lemah. Ia sedih melihat anaknya menjadi terluka.

"Apa jangan-jangan… ayah juga benci padaku?" tanya Kazuha yang sudah disulut amarah. Air mata sudah benar-benar membasahi pipinya.

"Apa…"

"Kalau begitu seharusnya aku tidak tinggal bersama dengan ayah! Seharusnya aku pergi dari sini saja—" namun tiba-tiba tamparan keras dilayangkan kepada pipi Kazuha. Kazuha menghentikan kata-katanya, dan sekarang pandangan matanya kosong. Ia tidak menyangka ayahnya, keluarga satu-satunya itu menamparnya.

Gishiro terkaget dengan tangannya yang ia layangkan pada wajah putrinya. Ia menatap Kazuha yang sekarang menatap dengan perasaan campur aduk, dan ia berusaha minta maaf, "Kazuha… ayah minta maaf—"

"Seharusnya…" ujar Kazuha dengan suara paraunya, "Seharusnya aku menghilang dari hadapan ayah.. Tidak Heiji, tidak ayah, semuanya menganggap aku bodoh…"

Kazuha mengambil buku dan foto ibunya dan mengambil tasnya lalu pergi meninggalkan rumahnya. Ayahnya yang kini terus memanggil nama Kazuha tidak ia hiraukan. Malam-malam begini, ia pergi keluar rumah dan kabur entah kemana.

.

.

Gishiro yang khawatir dengan keberadaan putrinya. Sudah satu jam sejak ia dan putrinya bertengkar hebat dan kini ia duduk di ruang tamu sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Rambutnya acak-acakkan, tubuhnya penuh keringat, ia takut putri kesayangannya itu terancam bahaya. Akhirnya ia mengambil inisiatif menelepon Heiji walaupun sudah jam 11 malam.

"Halo.. Paman?" dari ujung telepon terdengar suara Heiji yang bingung karena telepon larut malam.

"Heiji… apa Kazuha datang ke rumahmu?" tanya Gishiro dengan khawatir.

"Kazuha? Dia tidak ke rumahku…" ujar Heiji tidak mengerti, namun mulai muncul rasa khawatir, "Memangnya Kazuha kemana malam larut ini? Ada apa dengannya?"

"Begini Heiji, Kazuha dan paman tadi bertengkar, dan karena paman menamparnya, ia pun akhirnya pergi dari rumah… Paman mencoba meneleponnya tapi ternyata ia meninggalkan ponselnya di rumah…"

"Apa? Jadi Kazuha sekarang tidak ada di rumah?" ujar Heiji kaget. Ia yang tadinya sedang tidur di kamar kini langsung beranjak berdiri dan mengambil jaketnya, "Baik, paman, aku akan mencarinya…" Akhirnya Heiji memutuskan teleponnya, dan Gishiro pun juga inisiatif keluar rumah mencari Kazuha.

Namun tiba-tiba dari luar pintu rumahnya, seseorang datang di hadapan Gishiro, dan Gishiro menatap sosok itu dengan horror. Sosok itu berkata,

"Long time no see, Honey…"

.

.

Kazuha terduduk di sebuah bangku taman. Taman itu cukup gelap dan remang namun Kazuha seperti tidak peduli apa yang ada di sekitarnya. Hanya lampu taman kecil yang menerangi bangku. Ia melirik pada jam tangannya, menunjukkan jam setengah 12 malam.

Begitu banyak pikiran yang campur aduk di kepalanya. Mengapa ayahnya bersikap seperti itu. Semua hal tentang ibunya tidak pernah sedikitpun disebutkan di dalam rumahnya. Saat ibunya meninggal, ia berada di rumah sakit. Namun itu saja yang dia ingat. Ia merasa saat itu pikirannya tidak stabil.

Kini ia melihat ke buku yang ia pegang. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi sehingga baik ayah ataupun ibunya menyembunyikannya… apa jangan-jangan…. Semua ini ada hubungannya dengan mimpi yang ia sering dapatkan. Di mimpi itu ia bersama dengan ibunya di sebuah ruang yang luas. Ibu di dalam mimpinya itu seperti seorang yang handal dalam bidangnya, hanya saja dia tidak ingat dia sedang apa.

Karena ia belum membuka dan membaca seluruh halamannya, saat membalik halaman, tiba-tiba ia menemukan suatu tulisan panjang. Kazuha perlahan membacanya dan melebarkan matanya karena syok membacanya.

_Kazuha, ini ibu…_

_Kalau kau sedang membaca buku ini… berarti ibu sudah tidak ada bersamamu lagi…_

_Kazuha… ibu minta maaf atas kebohongan ibu selama ini, ibu maupun ayah tidak bisa mengungkapkannya karena jika kau tahu rahasia ini, maka hidupmu tidak akan menjadi normal. Kami takut… kamu tidak bisa menjadi orang baik lagi…_

_Tapi ibu tahu, perlahan mereka akan mencarimu dan oleh karena itu ibu meninggalkan buku ini… buku ini berisi tentang strategi dan cara-cara agar kamu bisa bertahan hidup…_

_Ibu tahu mungkin kamu tidak mengerti situasi ini… tapi perlahan memori kamu yang ibu kunci dalam-dalam akan muncul kembali, dan akan memahami maksud ibu…_

_Kazuha… walaupun rasanya membuatmu ingin marah, ingatlah, ibu dan ayah benar-benar sayang padamu… dan, kau harus lebih menyayangi ayahmu yang menjagamu dan menyayangimu seperti putrinya sendiri…_

_Gishiro Toyama… bukan ayah kandungmu._

Kazuha menjatuhkan bukunya. Ia menutup mulutnya. Air matanya langsung mengalir deras dari matanya. Setelah ia membaca suratnya itu ia menangis histeris. Badannya tidak mampu menahan emosinya yang meluap-luap. Ia terkejut ayahnya yang selama ini selalu bersamanya bukan ayah kandungnya. Tapi ia lebih terkejut lagi bagaimana Gishiro selalu menyayanginya dan menjaganya. Tapi bisa-bisanya ia mengatakan bahwa ia tidak sudi tinggal bersama ayahnya.

"Ayah… maafkan aku…. Ayah…" isak tangisan Kazuha pun terdengar. Napasnya tercekat dan membuat dirinya memukul-mukul dadanya berkali-kali. Sebelumnya, ia merasa dirinya sangat bodoh, tapi sekarang ia merasa lebih tidak berguna lagi.

.

.

Kazuha dengan mata sembabnya berjalan gontai pulang ke rumahnya. Ia masih memegang bukunya itu dengan erat. Kini dia harus minta maaf pada Gishiro, dan bilang bahwa dia tetap menyayangi ayahnya itu walaupun Kazuha bukan anak kandungnya.

"Kazuha!"

Seseorang memanggil namanya, dan Kazuha tahu itu suara Heiji. Ia buru-buru memasukkan buku pada tasnya.

Heiji berlari menghampirinya dan matanya menunjukkan kemarahan namun juga khawatir.

"Kau ini dari mana saja?!" bentak Heiji.

Kazuha menatap Heiji dengan pandangan nanar, yang membuat Heiji kaget karena baru pertama kalinya ia melihat Kazuha yang terlihat seperti mayat hidup.

Gadis itu tersenyum sinis, "Aku lelah, dan bisa-bisanya kau marah-marah padaku..."

"Ya itu karena kau—" Heiji menahan kata-katanya setelah ia melihat mata Kazuha yang sedikit bengkak. Pasti ia habis menangis. Ia pun menghela napas pelan. Ia tidak tahan melihat temannya itu terluka.

"Ya sudah, aku antar pulang…" akhirnya Heiji memegang lengan Kazuha dan menuntunnya jalan. Kazuha tidak bicara sepatah kata apapun padanya, walaupun Heiji ingin bertanya, namun ia mengurungkan niatnya.

Sampailah mereka depan rumah Kazuha. Kazuha masuk gerbang pintu rumahnya, dan menengok ke arah Heiji yang berada di belakangnya. Ia tersenyum kecil, "Terima kasih Heiji… sebaiknya kau pulang sekarang, ini sudah malam sekali…"

Kazuha pun berusaha membuka pintu rumah, namun ia menyadari dan menemukan pintunya terbuka sedikit.

"Eh?" ujar Kazuha bingung. Kenapa ayahnya tidak menutup pintunya, ataupun menguncinya.

Akhirnya ia masuk perlahan, dan tiba-tiba suara teriakan Kazuha beserta suara jatuh terdengar sampai telinga Heiji dari luar rumah. Mendengar itu, Heiji berlari ke dalam rumah, dan menemukan Kazuha terjatuh di depan pintu kamar lantai bawah, kamar Gishiro. Dan disana… ada genangan darah yang mengalir, pisau yang tergeletak di lantai dengan darah dan tubuh Gishiro yang sudah tergeletak di kamarnya dengan darah di sekujur badannya.

Heiji langsung berlari ke Gishiro dan memegang lehernya untuk memeriksa nadinya, lalu mengecek hidungnya apakah Gishiro masih hidup. Namun… nihil.

"Ayah… Ayah!" Kazuha terbangun dan berusaha menghampiri tubuh ayahnya itu. Namun Heiji menahan Kazuha.

"Kenapa? Heiji, cepat panggil ambulance! Ayah terluka parah!" ujar Kazuha mendesak Heiji.

Heiji pun akhirnya berteriak kencang. "Kazuha!" Dirinya sudah tidak kuat lagi menahan Kazuha menangis histeris. Namun, fakta di depannya saat ini akan membuat Kazuha benar-benar terguncang. Tubuhnya berkeringat, ia berat harus mengatakannya.

"Ayahmu… sudah meninggal…" seketika dunia sekitar Kazuha seperti runtuh, ia tidak percaya apa yang dikatakan oleh Heiji. Heiji menatap Kazuha yang sekarang benar-benar tidak bisa menerima keadaan ini.

Kazuha berusaha mendekati tubuh Gishiro lagi, namun ditahan oleh Heiji. Heiji pun merengkuh dan memeluk tubuh Kazuha yang sudah tidak kuat berdiri.

"Tidak! Tidaaaaaaaak! Ayah! Ayaaaaaah!" kini pada larut malam suara Kazuha yang terdengar pecah dan histeris menggema begitu kencang.


	3. Chapter 2

**HALO BERJUMPA LAGI DENGAN AUTHOR PEARL ! AKHIRNYA AKU KEMBALI HEHE. DI TENGAH SITUASI DI MANA ADANYA WABAH VIRUS PANDEMI COVID-19, BANYAK YANG MULAI MERASA PUTUS ASA DAN KHAWATIR DI SEGALA HAL. DAN DENGAN UPDATE AKU INI, AKU BERHARAP AKU BISA MENGHIBUR KALIAN SEMUA HEHE.**

**AKHIRNYA KESIBUKANKU BERKURANG, DAN BISA UPDATE CHAPTER SELANJUTNYA. SEMOGA FANFIC KU YANG LAIN BISA DIUPDATE SECEPATNYA.**

**DAN… HAPPY READING! DON'T FORGET TO COMMENT AND SUBS YA!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah kejadian tragis jam 12 malam itu, tiga hari kemudian Kepolisian Osaka menggelar pemakaman untuk salah satu anggotanya yang sudah meninggal, yaitu Gishiro Toyama, setelah jasadnya sudah diautopsi. Ayah Heiji, Heizo Hattori yang mengurus sebagian besar pemakaman yang dilakukan. Mayat Gishiro sebelumnya diautopsi terlebih dahulu untuk mendapatkan hasil forensiknya untuk investigasi, baru setelah itu dimakamkan dengan layak.

Selagi acara pemakaman, Shizuka, ibu Heiji duduk di samping Kazuha sambil merengkuh tubuh Kazuha yang sudah seperti tidak ada nyawanya. Sehabis konfirmasi kematian Gishiro oleh tenaga medis, ia tidak bisa mengeluarkan air matanya, seakan air matanya itu benar-benar habis dan kering. Matanya benar-benar kosong. Baik Heiji maupun Shizuka tidak mengerti apa yang ada di kepalanya Kazuha sekarang.

Heiji bertugas mengurus tamu yang memberikan penghormatan pada makam Gishiro. Ia juga merasa terpukul karena paman Gishiro, ayah Kazuha itu adalah orang yang sudah seperti keluarganya sendiri. Walaupun kepribadian Gishiro yang kaku dan protektif pada Kazuha, ia tahu Gishiro menyukai Heiji bisa selalu bersama dengan anak putrinya itu, seakan lega sudah menitipkan putrinya pada orang yang bisa dipercaya.

Tak lama, Kogoro, Eri, Ran, Sonoko, Professor Agasa datang ke pemakaman, disusul dengan Conan, Ai serta para anggota Detektif cilik di belakangnya. Mereka pertama menghampiri Heiji yang berdiri menyambut para tamu.

Begitu banyak pertanyaan muncul dari kepala mereka, namun mereka menahan diri. Conan mendekati Heiji yang kini terlihat begitu lelah hanya bisa menggenggam tangannya berusaha menguatkan. Heiji pun membalasnya dengan menggangguk lemah.

Mereka semua tiba di depan makam dan memberikan hormat. Lalu memberi hormat pada Kazuha. Kazuha hanya bisa membungkukkan badan. Ran dengan pelan menghampiri Kazuha. Baru dua hari yang lalu ia tertawa bersama dengan temannya ini, namun sekarang ia mendapati kondisi Kazuha yang benar-benar membuatnya ingin menangis. Lingkar mata hitam di bawah mata Kazuha yang lelah, tubuhnya seperti menjadi lebih kurus, dan ia seperti harus dipegang oleh Shizuka karena bisa jatuh ke lantai.

Ran memeluk Kazuha dengan lembut, ia tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa karena air matanya sudah mengalir deras. Sedangkan Kazuha sendiri hanya diam kaku saja. Ia tidak bisa menangis. Dari mulutnya tidak bisa keluar kata apapun. Ia tidak tahu kenapa.

"Kenapa kau bisa seperti ini Kazuha… kalau kau ingin menangis, menangislah dengan kencang, kenapa kau diam saja…" ujar Ran sambil terisak. Kogoro dan yang lainnya ada yang melihat Kazuha dengan iba, dan ada yang menundukkan kepalanya karena tidak tahan melihat betapa menderitanya anak gadis itu. Mereka juga berusaha menahan tangisnya melihat Kazuha yang sudah menderita kehilangan orang tuanya.

Namun Kazuha hanya diam dan tidak merespon. Rasa syok yang dialaminya terlalu kuat sehingga membuat dia kehilangan akalnya sekarang.

Heiji yang melihat kondisi teman kecilnya itu pun tidak tahan lagi, sehingga ia berjalan ke luar bangunan, diikuti oleh Conan.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" ujar Conan yang sedari tadi ingin bertanya pada Heiji.

"Aku tidak tahu… ini terlalu tiba-tiba… Aku dan Kazuha menemukan paman sudah tidak beryawa di rumahnya. Saat itu mereka sedang ada masalah dan Kazuha pergi dari rumah, dan ketika dia balik, tahu-tahu paman…"

"Apa kau sudah mengecek hasil? Menurutmu siapa yang punya motif kuat untuk membunuh ayah Kazuha?" tanya Conan.

"Aku tidak tahu… aku melihat tempat kejadian seakan seperti ada perampok yang masuk, namun tidak ada tanda-tanda perampokan. Tapi kalau ini murni pembunuhan, aku tidak tahu siapa yang akan membunuhnya begitu saja… dia tidak punya musuh…" ujar Heiji frustasi.

Conan berusaha untuk tidak bertanya lagi. Heiji benar-benar terlihat terguncang. Ia memang marah, namun rasa sedihnya seakan menguras energi Detektif Barat yang selalu bersemangat dan ambisius itu. Conan terduduk diam di sebelah Heiji, dan akhirnya memutuskan,

"Aku akan tinggal di Osaka beberapa hari… aku akan membantumu menangkap pelakunya…" ujar Conan.

.

.

Setelah seharian tamu berdatangan untuk memberi salam, Kazuha hanya duduk di samping makam Gishiro. Sebagian besar tamu sudah pulang, orang tua Heiji mengurus bagian administrasi. Heiji pergi untuk mengantarkan Conan dan lainnya. Kazuha ingin dirinya sendiri.

Ia perlahan mengangkat kepalanya menatap foto dari Gishiro yang dipajang.

Kenapa hal itu bisa terjadi pada ayahnya. Di hari terakhirnya, ia mengatakan kata-kata yang kejam pada ayahnya. Ia meninggalkan ayahnya sendirian di rumah. Kalau saja saat itu Kazuha tidak memakai ego dan emosinya, mungkin semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Ayahnya tidak akan sendirian, dan meninggal begitu saja. Hal itu membuatnya merasa begitu bersalah, merasa menjadi anak paling jahat dan tidak tahu diri. Oleh karenanya, ia seperti tidak layak untuk menangisi kematian ayah yang bahkan dari tulisan yang ia baca adalah bukan ayah kandungnya.

Tiba-tiba suara langkah sepatu wanita terdengar mendatangi Kazuha. Wanita itu memakai kacamata dan topi hitam. Kazuha pun perlahan menengok kepada wanita itu, dan terkaget. Dia…

Wanita itu memberi penghormatan terakhir pada makam Gishiro, lalu mendatangi Kazuha.

"Anak Keiko sudah bertumbuh dengan baik ya…" ujar wanita itu tersenyum.

"Kau… kau bukannya teman ibu?" tanya Kazuha dengan gemetar melihat wanita yang sama seperti foto ibunya itu. Dirinya menahan tubuhnya di dinding untuk berdiri.

"Aku tidak punya waktu banyak, jadi dengarkan aku… kalau kau tidak ingin orang di sekitarmu bernasib seperti ayahmu… yah, lebih tepatnya ayah angkatmu, lebih baik kau tinggalkan mereka semua dan bergabung dengan kami…"

"Eh? Apa… kenapa… kau tahu Gishiro bukan ayah kandungku—" Kazuha masih tidak mengerti, namun perlahan ia sadar, lalu sorot matanya berubah menjadi gelap, "Kau… jangan-jangan kau yang membunuh ayahku…"

Wanita itu tidak menjawab Kazuha. Ia mengeluarkan kartu nama dari sakunya, mengambil tangan Kazuha lalu menaruhnya di telapak tangan gadis itu.

"Call this number as soon as possible, maka korban lain tidak akan muncul," wanita itu mengeluarkan senyuman mengerikannya dan meninggalkan Kazuha.

Kazuha menatap wanita itu, dan berusaha mengejar, namun tubuhnya terjatuh ke lantai. Akhirnya ia ditinggal sendiri. Ia melihat ke kartu yang diberikan, lalu meremasnya dengan geram. 'Wanita itu… aku harus menemuinya lagi' ujar Kazuha dalam hatinya.

.

.

Hari pemakaman selesai. Rumah Kazuha masih dalam penjagaan polisi untuk proses investigasi, sehingga Kazuha akhirnya tinggal sementara di rumah keluarga Hattori. Keluarga Hattori dan Kazuha pun berada di mobil untuk perjalanan ke rumah. Kazuha hanya diam saja dan menatap ke luar jendela. Sedangkan Heiji dan kedua orangtuanya melirik Kazuha dengan pandangan khawatir.

"Kazuha, bibi akan ke toko untuk membeli baju untukmu, sementara kau bisa pakai pakaian bibi yang pas …" ujar Shizuka yang duduk di kursi depan. Karena rumahnya menjadi TKP, barang Kazuha pun belum boleh diambil.

Kazuha hanya melihat sebentar lalu tersenyum lemah, "Terima kasih bibi," ujarnya pelan.

Mereka pun kembali diam. Kazuha sekarang berada di dalam pikirannya. Saat ini ia masih membawa buku dan foto itu. Mungkin wanita itu ada kaitannya dengan segala yang terjadi dengan ibunya dahulu, sehingga kematian ayahnya juga bisa dikarenakan hal itu juga. Melihat betapa berbahayanya orang itu, Kazuha memilih untuk tidak menceritakannya pada Heiji, Shizuka ataupun Heizo. Lebih baik seperti itu. Lebih baik dia yang mencari tahu sendiri.

Heiji yang duduk di sebelahnya hanya bisa melirik sebentar ke Kazuha yang sedari tadi seperti tidak mau mengatakan apapun. Dalam hatinya, ia sedih namun ia juga marah kepada siapapun yang membuat keluarga Kazuha hancur. Ia bertekad setelah ini, dia harus menangkap pelakunya. Conan yang mengusulkan untuk tinggal bersamanya di Osaka untuk membantu penyelidikan datang besok pagi.

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah Hattori, Kazuha dan Heiji pun turun. Heizo mengantarkan Shizuka ke toko baju untuk Kazuha di sana yang akan menginap. Sedangkan Kazuha pun diajak ke Heiji ke kamar tamunya.

"Kau tidur saja di sini," ujar Heiji sambil membuka pintu kamar, lalu menepuk tempat tidur untuk menyingkirkan debu, "Kamar ini sudah lama tidak dipakai jadi cukup kotor. Aku ambil sapu dan kain untuk membersihkannya dulu. Kau tunggu di sini…" Kazuha hanya mengangguk lemas.

Ia merasa beruntung bahwa keluarga Hattori sangat baik kepadanya. Sedari dia kecil, keluarga Toyama bersahabat baik dengan keluarga Hattori, sehingga Heiji dan Kazuha memang sudah dekat dari dulu. Mengingatnya membuat hatinya merasa sakit. Ia tidak mau Heiji dan kedua orang tuanya bernasib sama dengan ayahnya.

Ia merogoh kantong celananya, dan melihat kartu yang diberikan tadi. Ia harus menghubunginya. Entah pada akhirnya ia terkena masalah lebih besar lagi, ia tidak peduli, asalkan orang sekitarnya tidak terkena masalah karenanya. Lalu ia mengambil ponsel nya dari tas, lalu berusaha mengetiknya. Namun langkah kaki Heiji yang terdengar membuat Kazuha langsung menutup ponselnya dan menaruh langsung kartunya lagi.

"Sebentar Kazuha, aku akan—" ujar Heiji sambil membawa sapu dan alat pembersih lainnya. Kazuha terlihat kaget melihatnya datang.

"Kenapa?" tanya Heiji bingung.

"Eh? Oh, tidak, tidak apa-apa…" ujar Kazuha berusaha tersenyum.

"Oh… kalau kau lapar, kau bisa makan masakan ibuku di ruang makan. Tadi aku sudah panaskan sebentar.." ujar Heiji sambil menunjuk ke dapur, "Selagi kau makan, aku akan membereskan kamar ini…"

"Tapi aku tidak la—" Heiji langsung menatap kesal Kazuha yang tidak mau makan.

"Kau belum makan 3 hari berturut-turut! Kalau kau begitu terus, nanti kesehatanmu memburuk!" omel Heiji. Ia benar-benar tidak tega melihat Kazuha yang semakin kurus dan melemah. Kazuha yang kaget pun tidak bisa membantah, akhirnya ia pergi ke ruang makan. Heiji hanya menghela napas, lalu membereskan kamar tamu.

Kazuha duduk di ruang makannya. Ia melihat nasi yang disiapkan Heiji serta sup ayam hangat yang dihangatkan. Ia dengan pelan memakannya, walaupun ia merasa lidahnya seperti tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa. Namun ia mencoba memaksa dirinya supaya tidak membuat yang lain semakin khawatir.

Setelah 10 menit kemudian, Heiji datang setelah membereskan kamar, ia duduk di depan Kazuha yang masih makan dengan lambat. Ia melihat temannya itu tidak nafsu makan. Hati Heiji semakin teriris melihatnya.

"Kazuha…" ujar Heiji pelan.

"Hmm?" Kazuha masih menundukkan kepala melihat ke arah makanannya.

"Aku akan menangkap pelakunya…" ujar Heiji berusaha menenangkan Kazuha. Kazuha di depannya perlahan menatap Heiji.

"Aku akan membuat orang yang membunuh ayahmu tidak bisa pergi begitu saja, dan membuat dia bertekuk lutut di hadapanmu…" ujar Heiji dengan pandangan melekat pada Kazuha.

Kazuha mengunyah makanannya, meletakkan sendoknya dan tersenyum, "Terima kasih Heiji…" Dalam pikirannya, ia hanya takut Heiji jadi berurusan dengan orang yang bisa membahayakan nyawanya.

.

"Akhirnya kau menelepon juga," ujar orang dari ponsel Kazuha. Kazuha menelan ludahnya. Terdengar suara wanita yang diyakini wanita yang datang ke pemakaman ayahnya itu. Kini dia berada di kamar sendiri, sedangkan Heiji dan kedua orangtuanya sudah masuk ke dalam kamar masing-masing.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?" tanya Kazuha dengan tajam.

"Hmm… mudah saja, aku akan mengirim seseorang ke rumahmu untuk bicara dengan ibu temanmu itu. Lebih baik suruhan kami saat di rumah itu hanya ada ibu itu. Orang itu akan berpura-pura menjadi kerabat jauhmu, dan bilang kau ikut dengannya ke Amerika." ujar wanita itu.

"Ke Amerika?" tanya Kazuha. Ia tidak menyangka dirinya malah disuruh pindah ke luar negeri.

"Iya, kau akan dapat pelatihan dari kami untuk menjadi anggota kami di sana."

"Pelatihan… apa maksud—"

"Kau akan dilatih menjadi salah satu agen kami dalam melakukan misi," wanita itu menghela napas, "Sebaiknya kau jangan banyak tanya sekarang, nanti kau akan juga mengerti setelah bertemu dengan 'kerabat' mu itu. Oh ya, untuk paspor tidak usah khawatir, kami sudah membereskannya…"

"Ah…" ujar Kazuha yang tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Ternyata dirinya benar-benar harus pergi sejauh mungkin.

"Jangan melakukan hal yang mencurigakan mereka. Kalau kau sampai melakukan kesalahan, maka 'kerabatmu' itu tidak akan segan-segan langsung menghabisi satu keluarga itu…" Kazuha merasakan dadanya seperti ingin meloncat keluar. Tubuhnya tegang, dan ia berusaha menenangkan diri.

"Baik…" ujar Kazuha dengan pelan. Mau tidak mau ia harus menuruti wanita itu.

"Bagus, kalau begitu sampai jumpa di Amerika,"

"Tunggu," Kazuha melanjutkan pembicaraannya, "Namamu… Vermouth?"

Wanita yang berada di telepon awalnya tidak menjawab, namun dia akhirnya mengatakan sesuatu, "Jangan sembarangan menyebut nama kami," lalu teleponnya pun terputus.

Kazuha meletakkan ponselnya. Ia seperti tidak bisa percaya dan semua ini. Bagaimana bisa dalam semalam ia terlibat pada sebuah kelompok yang dia tidak ketahui sama sekali. Ia merasa wanita itu bersama kelompoknya bukan penjahat kelas teri, melainkan lebih tinggi, seperti mafia. Tapi ia bingung, kenapa ayahnya, bahkan ibunya bisa terlibat. Ia tahu ayahnya adalah bekerja di kepolisian dengan jabatan tinggi, namun setahu dirinya ayahnya tidak banyak berurusan dengan penjahat seperti itu. Apalagi ibunya.

Dengan rasa lelah yang terkumpul, Kazuha naik ke tempat tidurnya dan merebahkan tubuhnya. Ia tidak yakin besok ia masih bisa tidur di rumah ini. Bahkan bertemu dengan Heiji.

.

.

Dan benar saja, esok harinya ada seorang pria berumur lima puluh tahun datang ke rumah. Ia memakai jas hitam, kacamata baca yang kuno dan mukanya begitu ramah. Benar-benar terlihat baik sampai membuat Kazuha bergidik ngeri karena mengetahui indentitas asli bapak-bapak itu.

Heizo, dan Heiji kini sedang menyelidiki kasus pembunuhan ayah Kazuha, dibantu Conan yang langsung datang ke TKP dari Tokyo. Di rumah hanya ada Shizuka dan Kazuha. Shizuka yang menyambut dengan baik bapak itu masuk. Kazuha yang berada di belakangnya hanya diam saja. Namun ketika Shizuka tidak melihat karena membereskan ruang tamu, bapak itu mendekati Kazuha dan merubah tatapannya menjadi dingin dan berkata dengan sinis, "Beraktinglah dengan benar, anak brengsek…"

Kazuha seakan merasakan dadanya sesak. Ia pun berusaha tersenyum dan memeluk bapak itu dengan akrab, "Paman, sudah lama kita tidak bertemu!" ujar Kazuha dengan akting seperti bahagia bertemu kenalan lama.

"Keponakanku tersayang, maaf paman tidak bisa datang ke pemakaman ayahmu…" ujar bapak itu memasang muka sedih dan mata ingin berurai air mata. Kazuha hanya tersenyum pahit. 'Gila, orang ini layak sekali mendapat Oscar…'.

Mereka pun duduk di ruang tamu. Bapak itu duduk di sebelah Kazuha menghadap Shizuka.

"Maaf, dengan ibu…" ujar bapak itu dengan perlahan dan sopan. Shizuka baru teringat belum memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Shizuka Hattori,"

"Baiklah, Ibu Hattori, terima kasih sudah menjaga Kazuha. Saya sebagai keluarga satu-satunya merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa mendampinginya saat anak ini sedang berduka…" ujar bapak itu.

"Oh ya, perkenalkan, nama saya Daiki Ito. Saya saudara jauh dari Gishiro yang tinggal di Amerika. Karena kesibukan saya tidak bisa berkunjung ke Jepang. Tapi setelah mendengar kabar meninggalnya Gishiro, saya…" pria yang bernama Daiki itu mengambil sapu tangan dan berusaha mengusap matanya seakan menahan air matanya. Kazuha hanya memutar bola matanya, ia jijik melihat akting Daiki, sedangkan Shizuka juga ikut sedih.

"Oleh sebab itu, Ibu Hattori, untuk menebus kesalahan kami, saya berniat untuk menjemput Kazuha dan membawanya ke Amerika," ujar Daiki. Shizuka membelalakan matanya.

"Apa? Amerika?" ujar Shizuka sambil melihat Kazuha dan Daiki bergantian. Itu terlalu jauh.

"Iya, saya sudah bicara dengan Kazuha dan dia setuju. Menurut saya, lebih baik kalau Kazuha menempuh hidup baru di luar negeri karena dia tidak perlu bersedih lagi. Dan istri saya dan anak-anak saya dengan senang hati juga menjaga Kazuha."

"Ah… tapi…" Shizuka gelisah mendenarnya, "Kenapa tiba-tiba… Kazuha, apa kamu yakin dengan keputusanmu?"

Kazuha terdiam sejenak. Ia menatap Shizuka perlahan dan mengangguk pelan. "Iya bibi, aku yakin. Aku mengenal paman Daiki sedari kecil dengan baik. Oleh karena itu, lebih baik jika aku tinggal dengannya."

"Dan rencananya kami akan berangkat malam ini…" ujar Daiki. Kazuha tidak bisa menahan rasa terkejutnya. Ia tidak tahu tentang rencana itu.

"Apa?!" Shizuka terdengar kaget, dan seperti tidak ingin melepas Kazuha pergi. Kazuha berusaha membetulkan ekspresinya, dan ia mengangguk.

"Maaf bibi kalau ini terlalu buru-buru…" ujar Kazuha pelan. Ia melihat Shizuka seperti ingin menangis dan itu membuatnya terluka.

.

.

Akhirnya Shizuka dengan berat hati melepaskan Kazuha. Namun ia bertanya kembali.

"Apa kau tidak mengabari Heiji dulu?" tanya Shizuka dengan gelisah.

Kazuha berhenti bergerak lalu menatap Shizuka. Jika ia bilang ke Heiji sekarang, ia takut dirinya malah merusak semua rencana. Dan itu akan menghancurkan mereka semua. Heiji yang cukup cerdas pasti akan mencurigai hal tersebut karena terlalu aneh. Makanya Kazuha hanya menggeleng, "Tidak bi, aku akan kabari dia nanti saja,"

Selesainya Kazuha membereskan barang-barangnya, ia menunduk hormat pada Shizuka, "Terima kasih bibi, sampaikan salam kepada paman dan juga Heiji," Daiki juga menunduk dan memberi salam, "Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu…"

"Sampai jumpa Kazuha, hati-hati di jalan.." mendengar kata-kata Shizuka, ia tidak tahu apakah dia bisa berjumpa lagi dengan wanita yang sudah seperti ibunya sendiri. Ia tidak berbalik dan meninggalkan rumah Hattori, dan naik ke mobil hitam Daiki.

.

.

"Bagaimana Kudo? Apa kau menemukan sesuatu?" tanya Heiji sambil melihat pada TKP. Kini Heiji dan Conan sedang menyelidiki kasus pembunuhan Gishiro. Mereka sudah menghabiskan selama empat jam.

"Hmm… belum, aku tidak melihat apapun yang janggal. Semuanya seperti tidak direncanakan, tapi TKP begitu rapi. Pelaku hampir tidak meninggalkan apapun…" ujar Conan yang melihat sekitar darah korban.

Heiji menghela napas, dan mendatangi Heizo, "Ayah, apakah ada saksi yang melihat atau merasa kejanggalan?"

Heizo menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak, tetangga dekat rumah ini mengatakan kalau mereka tidak mendengar apa-apa. Waktu kejadiannya sudah terlalu malam. Akan sulit bagi kita mendapatkan saksi."

(Dunia komik Detektif Conan belum memiliki CCTV)

Conan berusaha mengecek rumah Kazuha di sekitar. Ia melihat ke bagian sofa di ruang tamu. Lalu mengecek sebentar. Namun tiba-tiba, ia melihat di kolong sofanya ada benda yang cukup aneh.

Dengan tisu untuk menjaga sidik jarinya, Conan mengambilnya.

"Hat… Heiji-niichan!" ia memanggil dengan nyaring Heiji yang kini sedang berada di teras bersama dengan rekan ayahnya. Heiji sontak mendatangi Conan dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku menemukan ini," ujar Conan. Ia mengangkatnya untuk memperlihatkan pada Heiji. Sebuah manik kecil.

"Hmm… ini apa? Ini seperti bagian perhiasan yang copot." Heiji melihatnya dengan teliti, "Tapi apa kau yakin ini ada hubungannya dengan pelaku? Bisa saja ini punya Kazuha,"

"Awalnya aku berpikir begitu, tapi ini manik yang mahal. Walaupun aku tidak tahu banyak tentang perhiasan, tapi aku pernah baca di koran ada beberapa perhiasan yang limited edition yang jumlah di dunia mungkin hanya ada sepuluh orang." Ujar Conan berusaha mengingat.

"Apa? Kau serius?" tanya Heiji.

"Iya, menurutmu, apakah Kazuha tipe orang yang suka mengoleksi barang semacam itu?"

Heiji menggeleng, "Tidak, dia bukan tipe orang yang seperti itu…"

Conan memberikan kepada Heiji, "Dan kalau kau periksa kolong sofa dimana aku menemukan manik itu, disitu penuh debu, namun barang ini terlihat masih cukup bersih. Jadi tidak mungkin, ini barang orang yang tertinggal lama… ini pasti jatuh beberapa hari yang lalu…"

Heiji mengambil barang bukti itu, dan memberikannya pada polisi untuk di cek kepemilikannya. Mereka pun berusaha mengecek lagi.

Sekiranya untuk investigasi hari ini, mereka melihat cara pelaku membunuh Gishiro. Gishiro ditusuk 2 kali di bagian perut bagian yang sama, dan 1 kali di bagian dada kanannya. Selain itu, Gishiro juga memberikan perlawanan, terlihat dari perabot di sekitar kamar yang jatuh berserakan. Namun tetap saja, itu sulit mengindentifikasinya.

Akhirnya Heizo, Heiji dan Conan menghentikan penyelidikan ini, walaupun mereka sudah membawa beberapa data. Mereka pun pulang ke rumah Hattori.

Sesampainya di sana, mereka datang dan menemukan Shizuka sedang membereskan kamar tamu.

"Ibu?" tanya Heiji.

"Loh, kalian sudah pulang?" tanya Shizuka terkejut. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam.

Conan membungkuk memberi hormat pada Shizuka, "Selamat malam bibi," Conan mengucapkan salam dengan sopan.

"Oh Edogawa-kun…" ujar Shizuka. Heiji pun mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar. Ia mencari keberadaan gadis itu.

"Ibu, Kazuha dimana?" tanya Heiji. Ia juga tidak mengerti kenapa Shizuka membereskan kamar tamu yang awalnya ditempati Kazuha. Dan di dalam tidak ada satupun barang Kazuha.

"Loh? Apa kamu tidak dihubungi oleh Kazuha?" tanya Shizuka yang menghentikan aktivitasnya.

"Maksud ibu?" tanya Heiji sambil mengerutkan alisnya.

"Dia… sekarang sedang berangkat ke Amerika…" ujar Shizuka. Heiji membelalakan matanya lebar. Conan dan Heizo juga terkejut mendengarnya.

"Apa?!" suara Heiji menggema dalam satu rumah itu. "Kapan… dimana, maksudku…" seketika dirinya panik dan mendekati ibunya untuk mendengarnya lebih jelas, "Kapan dia berangkat? Dan dengan siapa bu?" dirinya seperti kalang kabut, ia tidak menyangka Kazuha tidak mengabarinya sama sekali.

"Tadi pamannya dari Amerika datang dan menjemput Kazuha. Kabarnya mereka berangkat malam ini juga, tapi ibu tidak tahu tepatnya jam berapa…" Shizuka berusaha mengingat.

"Paman? Saudara dari Amerika?" tanya Heizo kepada istrinya. Seingatnya mendiang teman karibnya itu tidak memiliki saudara yang tinggal di luar negeri.

"Ibu kenapa tidak mengabariku?!" Heiji dengan gelisah berbicara dengan nada yang tinggi. Shizuka masih memberikan pandangan bertanya-tanya.

"Dia bilang dia akan mengabarimu sebelum dia naik pesawat…" ujar Shizuka. Heizo hanya bisa menghela napas. Dirinya yang berpengalaman di dunia kepolisian bisa mengindentifikasinya sebagai tipuan atau ancaman pada korban.

Di sini Heiji merasa ada yang tidak beres. Conan mendekatinya dan mencoba memberikan solusi, "Coba kau telepon Kazuha,"

Heiji mencoba meneleponnya, tapi tidak diangkat.

"Nomornya dimatikan…" ujar Heiji.

Heiji dengan masih terburu-buru langsung meninggalkan rumah dan mengendarai motornya. Ia pergi ke bandara, dan Conan mengikutinya di belakang. Heiji yakin, Kazuha sekarang berada di situasi yang tidak beres.

.

.

Kazuha menatap buku paspor serta tiket pesawatnya. Kini dia bersama Daiki sedang menunggu di tempat tunggu dan duduk bersebelahan. Sekitar tiga puluh menit lagi mereka akan boarding. Ponselnya sudah dibuang. Nomornya sudah tidak dinyalakan. Seakan kontak dia dengan yang di Jepang sudah berakhir. Kazuha menghela napas, dan akhirnya bertanya pada Daiki.

"Jadi… sebenarnya siapa kalian?" tanya Kazuha pelan. Daiki tidak menjawab dan tetap membaca koran yang ia pegang.

"Apa urusan kalian dengan ku sehingga aku harus ikut dengan kalian?" tanyanya kembali dengan suara yang lebih keras. Merasa kesal mendengarnya, Daiki menatapnya sinis.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu," ujar Daiki singkat.

Kazuha marah mendengar keacuhan Daiki dan menarik lengannya, dan mencengkramnya dengan kuat "Aku sudah bersikap sesuai kemauan kalian…" Kazuha menatap Daiki tajam dan dengan geram, "Dan sekarang aku berhak tahu tentang indentitasmu, sesamamu, dan kelompok yang kalian bangga-banggakan itu… apa yang membuatku sampai harus merelakan semuanya yang aku punya, untuk ikut bergabung dengan kelompok kalian yang statusnya saja tidak jelas…" Kazuha menunjuk ke muka Daiki dengan tatapan mengancam. Saat ini ia tidak peduli dengan sopan santun pada orang tua.

"Dasar anak kurang ajar…" Daiki yang kini membalas tatapan Kazuha merasakan gadis yang ia remehkan tadi ini bukan orang biasa. Ia jadi mengerti kenapa anggotanya berusaha keras merekrut gadis yang terlihat biasa ini. Daiki menghentakkan genggaman Kazuha.

"Kami menjuluki diri kami sebagai Organisasi Hitam," ujar Daiki yang menyerah dan berbicara dengan pelan.

"Or… Organisasi Hitam? Kalian organisasi semacam apa?" tanya Kazuha yang bingung mendengarnya.

"Semacam… organisasi besar yang bisa membuat kejadian seperti kematian ayahmu dalam beberapa detik…" ujar Daiki sambil menyeringai. Kazuha seperti dibuat merinding. Namun ia tetap berusaha tidak memperlihatkan ketakutannya.

"Untuk apa kalian melakukannya?" tanya Kazuha lagi.

"Bisa dibilang ini adalah untuk kesejahteraan organisasi kami… Kami berusaha melakukan yang terbaik dan jika ada gangguan, kami berusaha mengatasinya secara rapi dan bersih…" ujar Daiki.

Kazuha mendengarnya seperti tersedak oleh ludahnya sendiri. Mengatasi dengan rapi? Maksudnya dengan menghilangkan nyawa orang lain? Kazuha seperti tidak mengerti pola pikir mereka.

"Jadi, apa peranku untuk organisasi kalian?" tanya Kazuha. Daiki rasanya kehilangan kesabaran mendengar pertanyaan Kazuha terus. Pembicaraan tidak normal antara mereka berdua untungnya tidak terdengar oleh orang sekitar karena mereka duduk agak berjauhan.

"Kau tidak ingat sama sekali?" tanya Daiki. Kazuha yang mendengarnya berusaha mengingat apapun, tapi dia tidak punya ide.

"Kau sedari kecil dilatih sebagai senjata manusia mematikan," ujar Daiki.

Apa? Kazuha melebarkan matanya. Mendengar itu ia menutup mulutnya. Tubuhnya gemetar dan berkeringat. Ia seakan diberikan bom fakta yang tidak mampu ia terima. Perlahan dirinya seakan tidak mengenal siapa dirinya, Kazuha Toyama sebenarnya.

Waktu terasa singkat, lima menit sebelum pengumuman, Daiki mendapat telepon dari seseorang dan beranjak untuk pergi.

"Kau mau ke mana?" tanya Kazuha dengan bingung. Kenapa tiba-tiba Daiki meninggalkannya?

"Oh ya aku lupa, sebenarnya kau tidak pergi ke Amerika denganku," ujar Daiki.

"Apa?"

Tiba-tiba sesosok bayangan muncul dari belakang Kazuha, dan Daiki mengatakan sesuatu sebelum pergi, "Kutitip anak ini kepadamu…"

"Eh, apa… maksudmu… Dai—" tiba-tiba lengan Kazuha ditarik dan tubuhnya berbalik dan melihat siapa sosok di belakangnya. Sosok itu, muka Kazuha berubah menjadi tatapan horror.

"Kau—"

"Toyama-san, akhirnya kita bisa bertemu kembali…" ujar laki-laki itu sambil tersenyum.

"Kau… Tooru A—"

"Panggil aku Bourbon," ujar Amuro singkat.

"Eh? Kau… jadi kau bagian dari organisasi itu?!" ujar Kazuha yang sekarang mulai mengerti situasi ini.

"Iya, dan aku akan mengantarkan mu sampai ke sana…" Amuro mengatakannya dengan senyum yang tidak bisa diartikan. Dan dirinya samar-samar mendengar suara teriakan yang memanggil nama Kazuha. Kazuha yang perlahan mulai mendengar namanya mau menengok ke belakang, tapi tiba-tiba Amuro menahan kepala Kazuha dan dengan sigap membuka pita rambut gadis itu sehingga rambutnya terurai, menutup telinganya, dan menutup kedua telinga Kazuha dengan erat dan mendekatkan wajahnya kepada wajah kaget gadis itu.

"Kazuha! Kazuha!" teriakan seseorang yang ternyata adalah Heiji bergema di bandara. Conan pun mengikutinya. Ketika ia hampir melihat Kazuha, Kazuha memunggunginya dan pita rambut khas Kazuha tidak terlihat dari belakang karena dilepas Amuro sehingga Heiji langsung melewatinya begitu saja.

Dan kini Kazuha berdiri kaku karena menerima sentuhan dari laki-laki yang ia tidak kenali itu, bahkan mungkin adalah sosok orang yang ia ingin hindari. Dampaknya adalah membuat Kazuha rasanya ingin menendangnya, namun ia urungkan karena ia takut sikap gegabahya malah membahayakan orang yang ia kasihi. Amuro melirik ke arah perginya Heiji, dan akhirnya Kazuha yang sadar pun mendorong tubuh Amuro, dan berkacak pinggang

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" bentak Kazuha. Amuro hanya tertawa melihat gadis itu marah. Membuatnya merasa terhibur. Ia belum pernah merasa seperti ini lagi sejak bersama dengan Akemi.

Akhirnya pengumuman keberangkatan pun terdengar. Heiji yang sudah berjalan jauh tidak mendengarnya, dan terlambat. Kazuha sudah masuk dan naik pesawat bersama Amuro.


End file.
